


Like Nothing Ever Happened

by UnicornPunk6



Category: No Fandom
Genre: America in power, Interrogation, Kinda, Mentions of Terrorism, Rewind - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Short Story, Temporary Amnesia, Terrorism, Time Travel, genius child, huntsmen - Freeform, i guess, of sorts, powers, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPunk6/pseuds/UnicornPunk6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as romantic as it sounds. This is a short (well supposed to be short) story of a girl who was arrested due to being the leader of a terrorist group called the Huntsmen who fight against America's rule of the world. The girl, Jamie, isn't afraid of those who caught her, but still has to escape. Time is in her hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story with 4-5 parts and a stand alone (though I might write others that for this story) so it may seem confusing, so sorry about that! Anyway. Enjoy!!

I have been trapped in this bare white room for 4 uneventful days. Well, according to the old analogue that sits above the mirror. What is it with America and old antiques? They are virtually useless, just like America. I have not slept once as they have a sleep reducing machine, which I am very against because sleeping should never be taken away – it is a need, not a burden. When will the human race ever learn? In the time I should be sleeping, I have investigated the two way mirror opposite me as best as I could while chained the stainless steel desk, hoping that someone would want to talk to me. You would think that people would want to know the secrets of the Wolf. But no. no questions, no statements, nothing. I have asked for a pack of cards, but the ignored me. I am seriously starting to think that no one is there, watching.

I lean back in my chair, huffing in boredom. I need to get out of here. I cannot rewind; I have no idea how long I was unconscious for, and that could have been hours or days. Either is too far for me to rewind back, especially now, as I have been here days. I have no idea how to get out, nor do I know how long I will be here. I cannot see what might happen, does this mean I, Jamie, will die?

The door swings open, hitting the wall as it does so, letting a fat, bolding man stumble in, trying ever so hard not to drop the papers and folders he hugs in his arms. His skin is white and pasty, like he spends all day in the dark, avoiding sunlight, like a vampire. He is too fat, as well old and ugly. Everyone knows vampires look young and flawless to draw in their prey. The hair on the top of his head is wispy, and very amusing, while the rest of his hair is shoulder length and greying, which showed his age long with the wrinkles that hung off his face. His years showed, like they should, but he probably wished they would stay hidden. I stare at him, not saying a word as he sits on the opposite side of the desk, dropping all of his folders onto the desk as he does so. A deerstalker falls into the mix. It is my poker hat, the one I wear to hide my face. It is also called my thinking cap. I just want to know how he got it. He adjusts his glasses and scratches at his chocolate brown beards as he fawns over the papers.

"Hello there, my name is Philip. I was sent to here to speak to you, get to know you a little bit. I had to be prepared because you have such fascinating mind, Miss Ogey, they were afraid I wouldn't be able to handle you." His voice becomes quieter, showing that he is very interested in who I am. I am not sure on whether I should feel honoured or creeped out. I should trust him, that is what they want me to do, and think I will do because of his English accent, but I will not because he is an Honorary American. He chose to be by the enemy's side.

"I have no care for who you are," although secretly I am happy to have someone to talk to, yet I do not show it, I must keep my perfected poker face. "Do you have a pack of cards? I am so terribly bored." I ask politely. I may be seen as a 'monster', but even monsters have manners, just a matter of using them.

"Yes, in fact, I do." He seems to be surprised about my politeness and pulls out a pack of cards from his back pocket. "Your brother told me to bring them, to make you talk more." Philip hesitates, scared that he may have provoked me, but my poker face shows no sign of anger, "That sounds like I'm about to interrogate you. I just want to talk, Miss Ogey." He is scared of me. Or showing me I am his equal. I cannot... I cannot tell. Either way I loathe my last name, Ogey, but I try to let it pass by, like it does not bother me.

"That is the same thing, is it not? I mean, people talk all the time, to learn about the other, learn about their background and where they have been as well as their secrets. It might take them a while, but they will eventually learn everything they want to know."

He sorts out his documents as he chuckles, clearly finding me amusing. "Moving along, how are you?"

"I am bored." I lie, and lying is a lot easier than telling the truth. Because the truth is, I want Accuis, however I do not know where he is, or if he is okay. He is my rock, the one who calms me down along with making all my accomplishments possible. When I told him how grateful I am for changing my life, saving my life, he laughed, telling me that a monster born from dusk 'til dawn cannot be your saviour. I guess we are both monsters now.

He starts shuffling the cards, a little clumsily, allowing me to see how terrified he is. While he does that, I place my hat on my head, fitting it properly. It felt nice, like everything was simple again. Before I became Wolf, before the terrorists.

"I heard that you gamble. How did you start? Were you bored?"

"No, not exactly."


	2. The Two Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter, there is one more of these, just telling ya, I hope you like it all the same!

_"Hey girlie!" Stevey says, running up to me. She wants something, I can see it in her eyes that beg me to say yes, even though I do not even know what she wants me to do._

_"What do you want?" I ask reluctantly, dreading what I must do. She explains her tale, flattering me whenever she could, trying to soften me. But I will not give in._

_"Come on please?" My best friend pouts at me, her big hazel eyes begging me to do it as she tugs gently at my arms, trying to sway me side to side in the school corridor. I cannot believe she asked me to do something illegal while in school. The nerve of her._

_"No! I will get in trouble, you know my dad. He will question the money." I shoot her down again. She has no idea what happened 2 years ago, she has no idea what he did and how afraid I am of him._

_She drops my hands, throwing her arms in the air, her short neon blue hair falling in her face, "He is never around! America is more important to him; you know it. And, money won't be missing. You'll win! Dude, you're crazy smart and no one can tell whether you're lying or joking or not! No poker player would be able to call your bluff." Stevey does have a point. I always keep a poker face because I do not smile that much anymore, I do not have a reason to._

_"What about the money I might win? My mom will notice if I spend it."_

_"Duh, stupid, you give some of it to me!" That is when it hit me. I'm not stupid, I'm at the top of all my classes. She needs money to help fuel her drug problem without her mom noticing the missing money. She must be dying for a hit or whatever she was is on this time_. _It must have been days since her last - I can only just smell the foul drug that normally lingers on her person. It was faint, but it is there. God, I hate her habit, it is horrible and disgusting. I gave up telling her that ages ago, she does not listen._

_"I am not going to do it Stevey, I will not give you money for you to get more drugs."_

_"See? You're smart. And it's not for my drug problem, my mom cut me off. It's so I can buy new clothes and shit," she laughs, "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, you're so bored, this'll make you less bored." I know she is lying, she has that smile in her voice, but she has a point, and she will not give up until I say yes. And I might just have to._


End file.
